BreakEven
by Mrs. Godric Bringham
Summary: Jonas Fic. Joe/OC Ayanna's the colorful haired beauty with the weird eyes. her and joe have been together for a while now. but when he goes back on tour, can Ayanna handle the distantness, or will she just end it?
1. Prolouge

**This is a new Idea that I had. I hope you like it. :D**

My name is Ayanna Walker, and I'm engaged to Joe Jonas. Life with him is hard sometimes. Us both being actors, and him touring with his brothers. I love him though.

I have black hair with pink, purple, and green highlights. My eyes are really weird. They are rings of rainbow colors. No one knows why they are like that. But whatever. I have a very curvy body, but I'm short. Only 5 feet. It sucks sometimes, but that's what heels are for! Plus I actually have an ass unlike some people, *cough* Ashley *cough*

What was I talking about again? Oh yeah. My life with Joe. Well its pretty awesome. Sometimes we get to work with each other, we share an apartment, plus my fake parents love him and his family.

I saw fake parents because they aren't my really parents. I'm adopted . All you had to do was look at one of our family pictures, and you could tell. It wasn't that hard. They had natural blond hair and blue eyes. While I have natural black hair and these weird eyes. They always knew I assumed so it wasn't that hard to tell me I was.

I met Joe one day on set. I was playing McKayla in the transformers movie. I was walking from my car at lunch when I got a text. It was a picture from my mom when she had dressed my dad up as a women for Halloween the week before. I laughed so hard that I wasn't looking where I was walking, and I slipped and _literally _fell into his arms. We stared into each others eyes I don't know how long. When I finally got up, I gave him my number and we decided to meet up for coffee the next morning.

Ever since then we've been together. The media thought that I didn't have the Disney image, so they tried to break us up but it never worked. After dating for a year and a half, he asked me to marry him. The ring is beautiful. Its in the shape of a butterfly, and has colorful diamonds.

Right now I was working on a show called ghost whisperer. I loved that show when it started. I play the new girl that has the same power as Melinda. Its so great working with Jennifer.

Joes about to go on tour again, so I'm going to _try _and spend time with him. And I say _try _like that because every time before he goes on tour, he gets distant instead of spending more time with me.

Ehh. I guess its a rockstar thing.


	2. Partys and HeartBreak

Clothes on profile

…..

Party's and Heartbreak

Today was the day of the boys' going away party. I had everything ready. Right now i was meeting Jennifer Love Hewitt, my co-star, for coffee.

I had on white skinny jeans, a white tank that say 'don't judge a girl by her clothes', black Mui Mui's, sunglasses, a black knit hat, and my black juicy couture purse.

I hopped out of my black Jeep Commander, and into the Starbucks.

After i got my cappuccino, i sat down across from her in a little corner booth.

"Hey!" i said, taking off my sunglasses.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

After talking about the party, and what we were wearing, she got serious.

"So how are you? Really." She asked softly.

"Honestly?" i squeaked out.

She nodded, and softly put her hand on top of mine.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I feel like crap." I admitted. "I tried so hard to spend time with him, and he just shies away from me. He's so distant. I don't know if it's me, or something I did. But i just can't take it anymore." I whispered.

Jenny came over and wiped my tears away.

"Hey. Don't even think that. Obviously he wants to be with you. He asked you to marry him! I think it's just getting to him that he's going away for a couple months, when he's used to being around you almost every day. Don't worry about. Whatever happens, happens. Just don't try to fix it yourself. You'll only end in heartbreak." She said, hugging me.

I hugged her back, and shed a few more tears.

"Thanks Jenny. For everything." I smiled sadly.

She nodded, and pulled me up. We walked out hand in hand to our cars.

"I'll see you at the party." I called to her.

"See ya'. And remember." She said, giving me a stern look.

I laughed and nodded. I waved to her, and got into my Jeep.

…

I was sitting in a truck riding to the venue the party is at. We have a red carpet and everything!

I had on a one shoulder black sequined mini-dress, bright pink tights, and black peep-toe heels with bows on them. I threw on a pink dinosaur necklace for fun. I had my long colorful hair in a side fishtail. A little mascara, and i had to say i looked good.

Joe said he would meet me there. But it not like i had a say in it so why not!

When I pulled up, i could already see the flashes from the paparazzi. I got out the truck, and they went wild. I strutted down the carpet, and posed for some pictures. I took some with Jen, and looked around for Joe. But i couldn't find him.

Frown

I walked into the hotel, and was led to the ballroom. I could see everyone partying, and having fun. I spotted Joe, but he didn't even look at me. He was too busy flirting with Demi. I rolled my eyes, and went to get something to drink.

I talked with Kevin some, and took some pictures for the professional photographer.

I looked around, and noticed Joe with Ashley.

_Didn't he say there was nothing between them anymore?_

*shrug*

Whatever. I'm done.

When Joe looked over at me, his eyes rooming my body. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I went through the back doors, and out into an alley. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around to find-

"Joe?"

He walked towards me, and stopped a foot away.

"What are you doing out here?" i asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I haven't seen you all night."

"Oh really." I said sarcastically. "Well I saw you. A couple times. With Demi. And Ashley." I said, looking away.

"What's wrong with me being around them?" he asked angrily.

Huff

_He's got the nerve-_

"Excuse me?" i shouted angrily. "You can hang out with your _ex-_girlfriend_s_, but you can't even be around you Fiancée for more than five minutes?" i yelled.

He frowned.

"I tried to be with you as much as I can before you leave. I tried to believe that it's just you getting used to not being around me for a couple months. But I'm done trying." I cried.

I played with the ring on my finger, before i just took it off.

"I can't do this anymore." I whispered.

I walked up to him, and gently grabbed his hand. I placed my-the ring in his palm, and closed it. I stepped back, and watched him.

He opened his hand, and looked at the ring sitting there. He looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Please." He choked out. "Don't do this Please." Tears falling.

"I can't take it anymore. I need you." I cried out to him. "But i can't take you like this. It's hurting me." I felt my tears drip off my chin.

He reached out to me, and I walked into his embrace.

"Why are you doing this to me!" i asked, pounding on his chest.

He just wrapped me in his arms, and let me take it out on him.

I cried into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He just whispered soothing words in my ear, and stroked my hair.

I soon calmed down, and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I answered by kissing his neck. I tightened my arms, as he picked me up like I weighed nothing. He walked down the alley, and flagged down the truck i came in. We got in, and made our way home.

When we got there, he unlocked the door, while still carrying me, and walked us to our bedroom.

He laid me softly on the edge of the bed, and took off my shoes. He removed my dress, then my tights. I sat there in my black and pink strapless bra and matching panties, while he put the stuff away in the massive closet.

He came back in nothing but pajama pants, and a shirt in his hand. I lifted my arms up and he slid his shirt over me. He picked me up again, and brought me over to his side of the bed, and laid me in the middle of it. He got in, and pulled the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me, and stroked the mark on my back.

It looks like a huge pair of angel wings, like a tattoo almost, but it's been there since i was born. We don't know where it really came from.

I snuggled up to him, and traced the muscles on his chest. I laid my head on his chest, and he kissed my forehead.

No words needed to be said. All was forgiven.


	3. Leaving Day

Leaving Day

It was the night before the boys were leaving. Ever since that night at the party, Joe has been spending more time with me. We did anything and everything for the rest of the week until he had to leave.

_I've got to tell him_

I thought as we had dinner with the family.

I looked across the table at him. As though he felt my gaze, he turned to look at me, and smiled.

I smiled back.

_I've really got to tell him_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by laughing. I looked over and saw everyone was laughing at something Frankie did. I smiled softly.

After dinner i helped Denise clear all the dishes, and clean them. We talked and laughed until Joe came in.

"Hey babe. You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and hugged his mother. "Goodnight Ayanna." She whispered to me.

I pulled back and smiled at her. She had that knowing look in her eye.

_Oh god she knows_

She winked at me. I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

Later that night, we lay in bed watching a movie. I was feeding him ice cream, and he was attempting to tickle me.

"Stop it!" i shouted for the like 20th time.

He just laughed and went back to watching the movie. After about 20 minutes, he turned to me and said, "I should be getting to sleep. I've got a big day tomorrow."

I smiled sadly, and nodded. We got under the covers, and snuggled up.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered against my hair.

"Me too." I said.

"I love you." He kissed my lips.

"Ditto." I smiled.

…

The next morning i just threw on a pair of A&F shorts, and a blue floral tank top, and some neon green converse.

As we drove to his parents' house, we didn't talk. The silence said everything.

When we got there, the big tour bus was in the drive way. We got out the truck, and walked over to his family.

"Hey guys." I said.

I got a lot of "Heys" and "How's it goin?"

I just laughed. We talked around for a while until it was time for them to go.

I turned to Joe, and my eyes welled with tears.

He got teary-eyed too, and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck. We finally pulled apart when needed to breathe. I gazed into his eyes as tears fell from both of ours.

"It's time to go." i heard Kevin say.

I sniffled, and kissed him hard one more time.

He stroked my cheek before turning.

_No! I've got to tell him!_

"Wait! Joe!" I yelled.

He turned around. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you something!" I shouted. "It's important."

He walked over to me, and put his hands on my waist. I rested my hands on his forearms.

_It's now or never._

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ayanna leaned in, and whispered something to Joe. He froze.

**Ayanna P.O.V.**

"Joe, please say something." I cried.

His grip loosened, and he started backing away.

"Please!" I shouted, tears running down my face.

He shook his head, and got on the bus.

I watched the bus drive away, and go onto the highway. I say his mother start walking towards me.

I shook my head, and ran.

I ran all the way down the street.

But as i ran fast around the corner, i couldn't help but widen my eyes as i saw those headlights…


	4. I Remember

I Remember

_2 months later…_

I sat staring out the window. Watching the rain fall.

I haven't left the apartment in two months.

People have come and gone.

But only certain people knew why i really haven't come out.

I asked Denise not to tell him.

He doesn't _need _to know.

He didn't want to be a part of it anyway.

They knew i didn't want to talk about it.

Jennifer brought ice cream, and let me cry it out.

I remember it like yesterday.

Those bright headlights. Even in the day time.

I remember shouting at the Medics.

"_Please Someone! Save my baby! Please!"_

I remember waking up and them telling me i lost her.

I always wanted children. I wanted them with him. I wanted a family.

I _wanted_ many things.

But i can never seem to have them.

It makes me sick.

I always looked forward to the swollen feet, eating for two, mood swings.

But i didn't even get the chance to show yet.

It got taken away from me when i turned that corner.

It's my fault.

People told me it wasn't. But i knew it.

I always wondered it would have his hair, and my eyes. Or his eyes and my hair.

It didn't matter anymore.

I can't cry anymore. But i want to. _So_ bad.

I want to rewind, and have just stayed in that driveway.

But i can't.

The boys will be home tomorrow.

I won't be able to look at him, and wonder what could have been.

I came out of this accident with a broken leg, a miscarriage, and broken heart.

No matter how many people signed my multi-colored cast, or how much ice cream i ate, or how many tears i shed…

I still can't get my baby back…


	5. Welcome Home

Welcome Home…Not

The boys are coming home today. I didn't want to go, but Frankie made me.

What! That little boy has a way with words…

I was dress in a floral print dress, with one black sandal with flowers on it.

Frankie, trying to make me feel better, helped me decorate my crutches.

I had pink, yellow, purple, orange and black duct tape on them. Then just to be funny, crime scene tape.

I was in the car with Danielle, and Frankie. Well my truck. I'm so happy i got those tinted windows.

When we pulled up in the drive way, i decided to just stay in the backseat of my truck, while everyone else got out.

When i saw that bus coming down the street, i got nervous.

_He'll be happy i lost the baby…_

Oh SHUT UP!

I yelled to my brain. It knows nothing.

_That did not make sense._

Whatever

The bus stopped in the drive way, and the boys got off.

_His hair has gotten longer._

I thought.

I saw him looking around for me, and i opened the door.

I put my crutches out first, and then got out.

When he saw me, his eyes widened.

All three of the boys ran over to me.

"What happened!" they yelled at the same time.

"I got into a car accident the day you guys left." I said.

I glanced over at Joe, and his face dropped.

I just stared at him.

"Did you…" he trailed off.

I felt the tears fall, and i nodded.

Tears fell from his eyes, and he ran a hand over his face. He sighed shakily.

Nick and Kevin finally got what we were talking about, and came over to hug me. I accepted them with open arms.

But these aren't the arms i wanted.

"Can we talk?" he whispered.

I nodded, and started wobbling towards my truck. I sat on the edge of my trunk, and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry about the way i reacted. I was just surprised. I wanted this baby. I want everything i can get with you." He said, putting his arm around me, and pulling me close.

"Yeah i didn't leave the house for the whole time you were gone." I said softly.

He sighed at turned toward me. "What happened?"

"After you guys left, i ran. But i ran around a corner too fast, and a car didn't stop at the light. It hit me. They said i lost her the minute it hit me. There was no way to save her. I didn't talk for a while. I had to take time off work, i never went anywhere. I really thought you didn't want it." I cried.

He pulled me even closer, and kissed the top of my head. "We'll try again." He whispered.

I nodded. There was nothing else to say.

"Oh and i need a new pair of converse." I added.

He laughed. "I'll buy you any color you want."

…

Later that day, we went out to dinner. Every time i moved, Joe would be there to say "Are you okay?"

The last time he said that was when i was stretching. I finally just yelled at him and he shut up.

_Can you say Whipped?_

I grinned at that thought.

I was getting out of the car, when i didn't feel like using the crutches anymore. I put on my orange colored brace, and with the help of Joe, got out and into the restaurant.

I had lost weight from not eating over the two months, so Joe kept trying to stuff me with his food.

"Joe! Dude stop! I love my curves but i don't think i need anymore. Everyone laughed, and got ready to leave.

When we got to the condo, we went straight to the bedroom, and sat on the bed.

I stood up, and walked into the closet. I took off my dress, and stood in my lacy bra and panties. I walked back out, and leaned on the doorway. He walked up to me, and put his hands on my waist.

**[Listen to Just That Girl: Drew Seeley during this scene]**

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him passionately. Which he gladly returned. He backed me into the wall so my body was flush against him. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. Reaching up, he wrapped an arm securely around my middle, his free hand moving to stroke my hair. Leaning down, he pressed his nose into the crook of my neck, nuzzling my skin. Nipping playfully, he trailed a line of kisses up my neck to my ear, suckling my earlobe between his teeth. I let out soft moans which got louder when he nibbled on my soft spot. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him up to kiss me again. He chuckled slipping his tongue past my lips. He pulled me away from the wall leading me to the bed. He laid me down and covered my body with his. He gnawed at my color bone and I loved it. My stomach was doing flips.

"Joe, stop teasing me." I was so hot for him.

I pushed him away and sat up. Slowly taking off my bra to torture him when I was done I threw it to the side. And he positioned himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he rolled his hips against mine. I inhaled sharply clutching onto his biceps. I flipped him over and straddled his hips, moving my hips against his. I pressed myself against him and sucked on his soft spot. I nibbled until a nice dark spot appeared then I moved to suck on his earlobe. He groaned flipping me over again. He pressed his lips against my throat and I let out a soft gasp as he sank his teeth into my skin. I was sure there was a mark and he licked it. While he attacked my neck I was busy unbuttoning his dress shirt. When I was done I pulled it off him throwing it to a random direction. I looked at his sexy abs and chiseled chest and my need for him grew even more. His lips claimed mine and I just couldn't keep my hands off of him. They ran all over his chest, his big biceps, and I gently racked my nails down his back making him shudder and inhale sharply. His hands ran over my stomach and up my breast squeezing and massaging them. I broke the kiss in need of air and he kept going latching himself onto my right breast while massaging the left one. I moaned holding onto his hair.

He pulled away and my hands pulled and tugged at the rest of his clothes until they were all gone as were mine. He kissed me then struck his finger into me pumping it in and out.

"Joe! Yes! Don't stop." He was only pleasuring me. I reached down and grabbed him feeling how big and hard he was I smirked and pumped him matching his speed. He moaned and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Joe I need you now." I half moaned half whined. He pulled his finger out licking it.

"Mm" Aligning himself at my entrance making me feel his hot erection. He kissed me and thrust inside of me I cried out and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck and rocked into me.

"Oh. Ah! Joe!" I moaned and held onto him as he went faster. I moved my hips to meet his thrust making the pleasure go tenfold. I gasped digging my nails into his back and biting his shoulder as he kissed my neck. I started to sweat and screamed from the immense pleasure Joe was giving me. He grabbed my hips going deeper inside of me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my toes curled. He shifted hitting my special spot.

"Joe right there! Yes! Oh! Joe! Ugh…yes…ah…harder!"

"Oh Anna! Ngn…oh…" I held onto his hair as I came hard screaming his name. I clenched around his hard cock and he released right after me crying out my name. I felt his hot seed shoot inside of me. He thrust a couple more times then collapsed on top of me but caught himself before he crushed me. Pulling himself out he laid next to me. We were both trying to catch our breaths. When we finally succeeded in catching our breaths I rolled over and cuddled up to Joe. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

**Sorry for the late update, had skewl and all.**

**Outfits on profile. **


	6. 2 months later, and a baseball game

Clothes on profile….

2 Months Later…

I had gotten my cast off last month, and i was back at work.

It was Saturday, and I'm going to a LA Angels baseball game with Joe.

I had on Hollister shorty shorts with red stitching, the LA Angels shirt by PINK that say 'Meet me in the dugout' on the back. And the matching hat. I just had to wear the red converse that Joe just bought me.

We were sitting in a private box just behind home-plate. I cheered as the Angels made another home run.

"Hey you want anything to eat?" Joe asked from beside me.

"Yeah a pretzel and a water." I smiled at him.

He chuckled and pecked my lips and left.

I watched a Jason Bulger strikes another player out.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU JASON!" i yelled to him.

He looked up at me and winked. He threw a signed ball at me, and i caught it with my customized pink diamond incrusted glove. I blew him a kiss, and he caught it.

You see, Jason is a close family friend. He was there when i grew up.

He waved me over, and i held up a finger. Joe came back, and handed me my water.

"Hey you wanna go to the dugout?" i asked him.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted.

I laughed, and gave thumbs up to Jay. They were taking a break, so he came over to the railing, to let security know we were ok. Joe jumped over the bars, and i hopped down into his arms. We heard the other fans sighing in anger. We walked over to the dugout and were greeted by many other friends.

"Annie-poo!" Jeff Mathis said. He jumped up, and swung me around in the air like a rag doll.

I giggled, and hugged him back.

"What's up man!" he said, shaking Joe's hand.

The guys started talking sports, while i threw the ball around with Jay.

"Hey. Do you want to throw on the field?" he asked me.

"What! Yeah! That would be awesome!" i yelled.

We went out into the field, and the team got in their positions.

"And today we have Ayanna Walker, soon to be Jonas, from Ghost Whisperer showing us what power she contains in that little body of hers." The announcer said over the speakers.

I laughed, and got into my stance. I relaxed, and took a deep breath. Everyone got quiet. I bring my knee up just like Jay taught me, and threw my wicked curve ball at one of the best hitters.

"1 STRIKE!" the umpire yelled.

I grinned.

"Did you see that!" the announcer said.

I couldn't believe I'm doing this in front of the whole country.

I repeated my stance, and threw it again.

"2 STRIKES!"

"How fast was that?" i heard Jay ask.

"110 mph." his coach said.

I threw it one more time, and my jaw dropped.

"YOUR OUT!"

The people in the crowds started cheering. Screaming my name.

The whole team ran out to the field, and lifted my tiny body into the air. When they put me down, Joe swooped me into a tight hug.

"You did great out there." He said.

"Yeah. Do you hear all those people screaming my name?" i asked him, kissing his soft lips.

"Well with the way you're wearing these shorts, i might have to take you home and make you scream _my _name." he whispered in my ear.

I giggled, and he nuzzled my neck. Taking in my sent of cherry blossom and wild bamboo.

We went back to the dugout, and watched the rest of the game. As we left, people asked for our autographs, and pictures.

After we finally got through the crowd, and to Joe's range rover, we went and got pizza.

"Aw man. We're going to be here all day." I whined looking at the line. "And we have to get home and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" he asked.

I slowly turned to him with my 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "It's the season premier party for Ghost Whisperer." I looked at his face. "Don't tell me you forgot."

He grinned down at me. "Of course i didn't. i wouldn't forget something like that for the world." He said. Nuzzling his nose against mine.

Which was pretty hard considering the height difference.

We finally ordered our pizza, and got it to-go. We ate as we drove home. When we got there, we showered together to save time.

And boy did Joe fulfill his promise to make me scream his name. Multiple times against the tiled wall.

After finally getting out of the shower, i dried off, and blow-dried my hair. I curled my colorful hair, and pinned back my bangs with glittery pink bobby-pins.

I put on a hot pink lacy strapless bra and matching panties from Victoria's Secret. I rubbed on some glittery lotion, and sprayed on some fruity perfume.

I put on a one-shoulder, ruffle-y, short, hot pink dress that showed off all my curves, and some gray cheetah-print converse.

I rimmed my eyes with pink and black eyeliner, and some mascara. A little lip-gloss and i was good to go. I checked over Joe to make sure he was alright. Wouldn't want what happened last time to go down.

Shudder

Let's just saw he tried to walk out of here with a feather tie.

So we got into the car that was taking us to the party, and he looked over at me.

"I really love you, you know that?" he said, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I leaned over, and gave him a kiss on those full lips i love so much.

*TIME SKIP*

In the end, the premier was fun, and we have new characters. Plus when we got home, this time, i made Joe scream _my_ name…..

**LOL. Sorry for late update. Schools ending have a lot to do these days….**


	7. Its a new season

It's a new season!

I was on set, and was in my dressing room.

I had on a crème mesh black bow front dress with a crème corset on underneath. Black sling-backs, color block Marc Jacobs studs, and a black rose ring.

"Ayanna, their ready for you." My assistant said.

I nodded, and walked out into the square of Grandview.

"Alright! Anna, it's great to have you back. Now let's have an awesome season!" The director said.

Everyone cheered, and got into positions.

"ACTION!"

Season 2 Episode 1:

I walked across the square to the front of Melinda's store. I opened the door, and went to the back office.

"Hello!" i said to her.

"Hey Lena. Are you ok?" Mel asked.

I frowned. "Of course I'm okay. Why would you ask that?"

"Well your only wearing two colors…" She trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. "I wanted something different today."

She nodded, and went back to whatever she was doing.

I heard the bell on the door, and went to check it out.

"Hi Ned." I said shyly.

"Hey Lena." He said, looking me over.

_Did he just check me out?_ I smiled at him "Melinda's in the back." I pointed behind me with my thumb.

"Actually, i came here to talk to you." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh really? What about?"

"Well…"

I didn't hear what he said after that. Because a young man appeared behind him.

"Excuse me Ned." I mumbled.

I walked past him, and followed the spirit out of the store, and over to a lake.

"What's your name?" i asked him.

"Matthew La Porte at your service ma'am." He said.

He had a marines uniform on, and he was extremely handsome. I smiled at him.

_Too bad he's dead._

"Do you need help?"

"No. Just coming to visit my parents." He said, looking around us.

"Well you should crossover. It's not good for you to stay here." i whispered.

He looked at me, and then walked toward me. He raised his hand as if to touch my face, but i knew it was just going to fall through. But what surprised me was that when he did, i felt his hand on my face.

I gasped. I looked at his wrist, and put my hand on it. Real, warm, flesh.

I frowned, and laid my head on his chest. I heard a heartbeat. I pulled back with wide eyes.

I grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards the store. "Come with me."

When we got there, i went up to Ned.

"Hey Ned. Can you see him?" i asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. I can." He said, confused.

I grinned, and started jumping in circles.

"Yay! I got a new power!" i screamed. I ended with a fist-pump.

The guys looked at me weird for a second, then burst out laughing.

"What's with all the commotion?" Melinda asked, walking into the front room.

"Mel, meet Matthew. He's a ghost." I said grinning.

"And i can see him." Ned said.

"CUT!"

" that's enough for today guys . Have a good night !"

Everyone said their goodbyes, and went back to their dressing rooms.


	8. Beg For it

**(outfits on profile .)**

**Beg for it .**

Joe and I were just lying in bed, enjoying our day off.

_Now is a good time to tell him_.

"Hey babe?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said, rubbing my back.

"Chris Brown asked me to be in his new music video." I looked up at him.

"Really? What song ?"

"Beg for it." I whispered.

He paused in his rubbing. Leaned over to the night stand, and grabbed his phone.

_Oh god. _

He's going to YouTube it. It was a minute before I heard the song flow through the speakers on his iPhone.

After it ended, he sat for a minute. "Alright, you can do it, as long as you don't have to get naked. And when you get home, I get to have my way with you."

I giggled as he rolled on top of me.

I shook my hair, as we filmed the most intimate part of the music video. Chris leaned up, so close that our lips almost touched, then I pulled back, throwing my head back, and laughing. We rolled around on the bed, in the sheets for a while, then we had to start feeling on eachother. They got the last shot of me kneeling on the bed, in my lingerie, with this mysterious look in my eyes, and a small smile on my lips.

As I walked to my Vanquish, I sifted through my bag, trying to find my keys.

I shoved my head in there for one second, and bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said looking.

"Its alright.." he said.

I was surprised to see that the person I bumped into happens to the 6 '5, blond, Alexander Skarsguard.

Relation- Ex boyfriend.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi. I'm really sorry, but I have to go." I said.

I moved around him, towards my car, and got inside.

Me and Alex didn't break up on good terms. He cheated on me with Kate Moss, and I left. I don't get how guys can say "Its not what it looks like."

What do you expect one to say, when your naked on top of another woman.

Anyway, I'm happy I ended things. Because if I didn't, I would have met Joe.

I made my way over to my cousin Kim Kardashian's house. We were going to take Kendall and Kylie shopping.

After I parked in the driveway, I ran up to the front door, and unlocked it. I walked in, towards the living room.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in.

"Hey!" Rob said as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Are they ready? I asked aunt Kris.

"Kim!" she yelled.

"Well I could have did that." I said laughing.

Kim came out the kitchen with the girls, and we hopped in my car, then made our way to the mall.

After shopping together for a little bit, we split up. Me and Kim decided to go into Spencer's.

"I so need to get this." i said, pointing to the silver stripper pole.

"Ha. Get it. I'm sure Joe would love it." she said, nudging me.

I bought the pole, and a few other things. As we walked out, we got attacked by paparazzi. We called the girls, and told them to meet us at the car.

After i dropped them off at home, i raced back to my penthouse, to set everything up. I put the pole in, making sure it was secure. I changed into a sexy peach colored lingerie set. I heard Joe open the front door, and went to stand by the pole.

As he walked in the room, his eyes widened. I slid down the pole, landing in a croutch, "Well you said you wanted to have your way with me. Here i am."

I started dancing to his new song "See no more" . I did a couple of moves on the pole, then just started doing gymnastics moves.

Did I tell you I used to be a cheerleader?

Oh well.

When I finished, he was as hard as a brick. He came toward me, and started coping a feel on my ass. I leaned up to kiss him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I slid my tounge over his lips, and sucked his tounge. He moaned, and we started removing each others clothes. We fell on the bed, and I was on top. I sat up, and threw my hair over my shoulder. I placed my hands on his chest, and gazed down at him. "Let me see that body bounce baby." he said smirking.

I slid down on his cock, and moaned at the feel.

He sat up, and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck, and hugged him close. As we moved together, he nibbled on my neck. It was slow, and sensual.

I felt my high coming upon me slowly. Making me throw my head back, shouting out his name. He spilled himself inside me, and held me close to him.

The next morning, I was in our closet, putting on some PINK yoga shorts, and a white crop top. Joe walked into the closet, he looked at me and scoffed.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. Its just that, your ass is huge." he said, shifting through his clothes.

I blinked my eyes, and made a face at him. "What so, your calling me fat?"

He turned to me, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well..."

I snorted , änd clinched my fists. "I can't believe this." I crossed my arms.

"What, now are you going to give me the ring back, and break up with me?" he rolled his eyes.

I slipped some white sandals on, and grabbed my bag, and sunglasses. "Your being an asshole!" I shouted, walking out of our room, and out the front door.

I slammed it shut, and ran down the stairs. I got a txt from Arianna Grande, wondering if I wanted to do lunch.

I met up with her, ate, then we went shopping a little. She kept wondering what was wrong with me, and I just spilled all the beans.

"He's an asshole." she said, rubbing my back as tears came out.

"I just don't know what I did wrong. He's never acted like this before." I wiped away my tears. "so are you going to the premier for Taylor Lautner's movie?" I asked her.

"Mhmm. I'm trying to find a dress." we left urban outfitters, and went into Chanel.

I found this cute, bib, type style dress. It had gold and turquoise beading all over it. I got some gold heels, and a cute little blue purse. Some accessories later, and I was on my way to the doctors.

"Well Ms. Walker, I know what's been causing your stomach pains. Your pregnant." my doc said.

I just stared at him for a minute. Then smiled a little smile. I got my pills, and was on my way.

I drove home, and walked right passed him. I went into the closet, and started packing a whole months worth of clothes. After I found out, I called Kim, and she said I could come stay with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Packing. What does it look like." I said, throwing some shoes in one of the bags.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kim's house." I rolled my eyes.

He said nothing, but watched my finish packing. As I walked to the front door, I took the ring off, and put it on the table. I opened the front door, but turned back to him.

"And just so you should know, I'm pregnant." I watched his face.

He frowned, then looked down, and kicked the table across the room. He looked back up at me, with tears in his eyes.

I shook my head and slammed the door shut.


	9. Just In Love

I screamed as I slammed my computer shut. I had just seen the video for Joe's song "Just in love" .

I've met that girl before and all she wants is fame. He put her in that video in spite of me.

Tomorrow we're supposed to go to the ultrasound together. I don't know how that going to work out.

*Time Skip*

As I walked in the hospital, I could see Joe standing around. When he saw me, he came over, and gave me a tight hug. I stayed stiff, with my hands at my sides.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine." I said, hiking my bag up on my arm.

"Ok." He nodded.

We found out I was 5 months pregnant, and with my petite size, I won't show too much. Shit I could hide the whole pregnancy from the media.

When we found out it was a girl, Joe got these tears in his eyes. We got printed pictures, and were on our way. He tried to kiss me goodbye, but I ducked under his arm, and out the door.

A couple days later, I was back at the penthouse, getting the rest of my stuff. Joe was just sitting on the bed, looking at a picture of us. I came out the closet, dragging some duffle bags.

"Can we at least talk?" he whispered.

"What is there to talk about. We are over. What don't you understand?" I shouted.

"I don't understand _why_ we're over." He looked up.

"I want to be in my baby's life. And I want to be in yours too. Is that too much to ask?" he stood up.

"This is your fault!"

"Uh huh." He walked towards me.

"You did this!"

"Of course."

He pushed me softly against the wall, and pulled my chin up to meet his lips.

I froze, but quickly bound my hands to his hair, letting the soft curls slip through.

He gripped my ass through my tight Hollister shorts. Wrapping a leg around his waist, slipping off my hot pink Carvela heels. After getting his shirt off, and feeling those hot muscles, he pulled off my shorts, and yellow crop top.

Falling on the bed naked, we groped each other, squeezing and scratching. After he entered me, I remembered nothing but bliss. That feeling you get to the point where you can't help but cry at the end.

And that what Joe did. Cry. He held me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. My back was wet with his tears falling down it. He apologized 100's of times. Still not believing that everything was okay. That I would still love him no matter what. He was mine. I was his. That's all anyone could ask for. For the love of your life to just wrap you in their arms. Holding you tight, and not letting go.

That how I felt.

We stayed there for hours on that bed. Just listening to each other breathe. Tracing each contour. Taking in our scents. Loving until our hearts were about to burst. We have another to love now. Another to litter with affection and knowledge. We finally have all that we want. Each other.


End file.
